A morte não é tão ruim
by Dooka
Summary: Sakura tem muitos segredos que estão pouco a pouco a matando. Com a chegada de um novo aluno com mais segredos ainda, ela acaba entrando em um vicio pelo garoto, e pelo seu sangue mais precisamente. Sasuke e Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**O1**. Aluno Novo.

"_À apenas uma coisa de que temos certeza nesse mundo_"

A garota desceu do carro. Os longos cabelos róseos batendo em sua cintura delineada pelas curvas; os olhos esmeraldinos estavam enfeitados com o rímel e o lápis preto que os deixavam maiores e incrivelmente mais bonitos; a pele pálida e os lábios cheios e vermelhos completavam sua face em forma de coração com as maçãs do rosto coradas, como se ela estivesse acabado de correr, e havia algo nela que todos podiam notar que era especial.

- Sakura – uma loura se aproximou, seu rabo-de-cavalo pendia irregular e a franja desarrumada – Sakura, meu Deus, eu estive louca atrás de você! Onde se meteu?

A garota dos cabelos rosa chiclete suspirou e passou os dedos finos pelos cabelos incrivelmente lisos.

- Ino, por favor, deixe-me em paz – e continuou andando enquanto acenava para alguns curiosos que a cumprimentavam – Eu fui fazer uma viagem, fui visitar mamãe, será que pode por favor parar de me questionar toda vez que eu sumo por alguns dias?

Ino, a loura, fez uma careta e andou acompanhando a outra.

- Alguns dias? Estamos falando de duas semanas Sakura! Duas semanas! Por que diabos você sumiu por DUAS SEMANAS?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – foi a única coisa que a menina respondeu, e então entrou na sala de aula e se jogou em sua cadeira, pondo os dedos sobre as têmporas, ela as massageou como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

- Sakura...

A loura começou então a tagarelar sobre alguma coisa idiota, mas a menina dos cabelos cor-de-rosa apenas concordava com a cabeça sem ao menos ouvir o que a outra falava, não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter que escutar sermões, principalmente depois de uma longa viagem de Paris para Konoha.

- ... e então você aparece duas semanas depois dizendo que foi fazer uma viagem? Esta querendo enganar quem? São drogas não é? Olha Sakura, eu sei como é, mas você tem que largar isso.

Sakura elevou seus olhos verdes até os azuis de Ino, e depois sorriu maliciosa.

- Ino eu não estou envolvida com nenhuma droga ok? Mas que estória é essa de você saber como é?

As bochechas da loura coraram e ela pigarreou alto antes de ir para a sua carteira calada.

- Foi o que imaginei. – disse Sakura antes de abrir sua mochila e começar a colocar todo o seu material para fora, ela deu a falta de seu medalhão.

_Droga._

Amaldiçoando-se por ser tão estúpida, ela fechou a cara e apoiou seus cotovelos na carteira, e seu rosto nas mãos.

O sinal bateu estridente e o professor de cabelos grisalhos e olhar cansado entrou. Ele deu um longo bocejo por trás de sua máscara cirúrgica – era completamente lunático quanto a doenças – e então coçou os cabelos enquanto dizia com sua voz esganiçada:

- Bom dia alunos – ele recebeu um tímido bom dia de uma garota morena na primeira carteira – Hoje nós estudaremos logaritmos, mas antes eu gostaria de apresentar o novo aluno – e um garoto de cabelos desarrumados e negros entrou na sala, os olhos cor de ébano frios fitaram cada um dos alunos e então com um suspiro se voltaram ao professor que ainda falava – Este é Uchiha Sasuke e ele esta se mudando para nossa escola nesse novo semestre, vamos mostrar como Konoha High School é uma ótima escolha certo?!

Alguns alunos responderam enquanto outros cochichavam animados, era difícil entrar um novo aluno, principalmente no meio do ultimo semestre de aula do primeiro colegial.

Sasuke olhou para as carteiras vazias e identificou uma atrás da menina de cabelos rosados, ele enrugou a testa ao olhá-la, ela parecia incrivelmente distante e aborrecida.

Seguindo rumo até sua nova carteira ele jogou seus livros pela mesa e começou a rabiscar no caderno, até ser interrompido por um cutucão em seu ombro, virando-se encontrou Ino sorridente.

- Ola – ela disse para ele – Sou Ino Yamanaka, e qualquer coisa que quiser estou a seu dispooor...

Ela enrolou na ultima palavra, flertando claramente com o garoto novo. Ele concordou com a cabeça, não muito entusiasmado, mas teria que começar de algum lugar.

Assim que o primeiro período acabou todos se levantaram se preparando para a próxima aula.

- Sasuke-kun, qual é a sua próxima aula? – perguntou Ino se inclinando para ele. O garoto tirou o horário do bolso e o olhou rapidamente.

- Educação Física. – respondeu, Ino rolou os olhos.

- Bem, não estamos nessa aula juntos mas a Sakura está então eu vou te ajudar.

Sakura já estava na porta da sala quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Ela girou nos calcanhares e viu Ino abanando sua mão para ela.

Suspirando pesadamente ela se aproximou e encarou o garoto novo, antes de voltar seus olhos para Ino.

- Pois não? – perguntou.

- Sakurinha, Sasuke-kun tem aula de E.F. agora, pode ir com ele por favorzinho?

Sakura voltou seu olhar para o menino, as bochechas se tingiram de rosa e ela mordeu o lábio.

- Claro, por que não?

E então com um beijo estalado na bochecha, Ino saiu voando pela porta, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura iam para o Ginásio.

- E então... – Sakura tentou puxar assunto – Você veio de onde?

- Hong Kong. – respondeu ele, tentando memorizar o caminho para a próxima aula.

- Mesmo? Eu estive lá a alguns anos, é maravilhoso, por que você se mudou? – a menina percebeu que estava tagarelando, mas sempre tivera um problema em controlar a sua língua.

- Família... – respondeu simplesmente, enquanto dava os ombros.

- Ummm... bem, espero que você goste daqui, é realmente fabuloso – Sakura viu a porta do ginásio e se preparou para se despedir do garoto – Bem, vou ter que ir para o vestiário feminino, o vestiário masculino é a esquerda, depois a gente se vê Sasuke-san.

Sakura acenou para ele enquanto andava em direção ao vestiário, o menino a viu indo embora. Se ele não estivesse ainda grogue por causa do real motivo por se mudar, estaria com o ego inflado por duas garotas lindas terem conversado com ele. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado, desde muito tempo que as meninas caiam para matar, talvez devido a seu ar "misterioso e fatal", ele normalmente aproveitava isso, mas as circunstâncias atuais faziam ele apenas seguir a maré, que agora era ir ao vestiário e se tocar para a aula.

* * *

**Yo minna**! Bem, sim, eu já tenho outra fic e mesmo assim vou postar essa. Ela é a segunda versão da fanfic **"A morte não é tão ruim"**, a primeira estava, ummm, ruim. Bem, por isso eu reescrevi e espero que gostem dessa!

Como sempre eu iria prometer postar logo, mas as atuais circuntâncias não permitem, por isso vou só dizer que serei o mais rápida possivel ok?

Comentem minna-san!

**Dooka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**O2**. Monstro.

"_Onde há trevas há luz, e onde há luz há trevas_"

As garotas estavam usando maiôs azul-escuro com a camiseta branca por cima. Ela tinham seus cabelos presos, e suavam feito loucas enquanto batiam na bola de vôlei, como se as suas vidas dependessem disso. Menos uma.

- Sakura! – gritou uma garota.

A menina dos cabelos rosa-chiclete sorriu enquanto saltava e batia com força na bola, à mesma voou em direção ao chão do campo do adversário, o juiz apitou marcando um ponto.

- É isso ai! – disse Sakura fazendo "V" de vitória. Ela se virou para a quadra ao lado – separada por uma grade – aonde os meninos jogavam futebol, ela focalizou o moreno que corria, a franja escura grudando em sua testa.

Sakura se pegou corando mais uma vez. Ela estava incrivelmente atraída pelo menino, não de uma forma apaixonada, ela só achava ele uma gracinha, e a beleza era sempre um conceito e tanto!

De repente, algo passou por ela. Uma corrente elétrica fez com que ficasse estática, um calafrio passando por sua espinha, arrepiando seus cabelos e fazendo com que ela virasse uma estátua viva. Mas tudo durou apenas dois segundos. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e então correu em direção ao vestiário.

- Sakura...? – chamou uma companheira, mas ela sabia que a menina provavelmente não voltaria, a rosada tinha o costume de sair e voltar só algumas horas depois, às vezes DIAS depois.

---

O sol a atingiu em cheio quando ela saiu para fora. Ele a cegou por um segundo. Protegendo-se com a mão, a garota correu em direção a seu eclipse estacionado perto do prédio da escola e então jogou sua mala na parte de trás do conversível enquanto acelerava para sua casa.

Se passaram dez minutos enquanto Sakura corria para ir para casa. O vento batia em seu rosto balançando seus cabelos, o Sol, esquentava sua pele que estava gélida devido ao ar-condicionado do ginásio, e a única que ela pensa era: _Por quê?_

_Por quê eu esqueci a estúpida chave?_

Apertando os lábios irritada ela estacionou na frente da porta de seu casarão e então entrou rapidamente, não se dando ao luxo de fechar a porta direito quando entrou.

Um gato preto de olhos dourados escorregou do quarto da menina porta à fora, ele a olhou rapidamente e se pois fora do caminho dela enquanto a louca procurava pela sua chave.

Ela não demorou a encontrar o que lembrava uma cruz de prata, um rubi brilhava em seu centro.

Concentrando-se ela chamou:

- Água, caia nesta terra ensolarada; Vento, traga nuvens e esconda esse sol que queima; Fogo, dê-me força para o que acontecer a seguir e Terra, protege-me com sua força, ou então fecha-te sobre mim.

E então um raio cortou os céus, revelando a mais assombrosa tempestade. A chuva caiu rapidamente e as nuvens cobriram o céu. Um novo relâmpago caiu, dessa vez ele era vermelho sangue, assim como os olhos de Sakura.

Ela levantou-se e eles voltaram a se tornar verdes, ela rapidamente correu para fora de casa e balançou a cruz que então ficou ereta, apontando uma linha azul turquesa para algum lugar.

- Azul? Então está perto!

A menina se pois a correr, seguindo a linha que ligava a um ponto não muito distante. Ela era como sombra no meio da multidão, ninguém parecia vê-la, só estavam preocupados com a chuva que teimava em cair.

Sakura estava exausta quando chegou a uma colina. A linha azul estava ligada ao chão. A jovem cravou a cruz no solo e então um pentagrama se formou em vermelho sobre a grama. Instantaneamente uma rajada de vento fortíssimo cruzou o campo, ele feriu o rosto da menina enquanto ela lutava para segurar a saia do colégio.

Agachando-se, ela viu com clareza o vulto prateado que se aproximava dela. Não possuía olhos ou boca, eram como buracos em seu rosto distorcido, ele urrou.

Com um grunhido Sakura arrancou a cruz do chão e a girou nos dedos, ela estendeu-se formando uma longa foice.

- Alma atormentada, do signo do vento, eu lhe abençoou e lhe entrego a paz – e com isso ela correu em direção a ele, a criatura também voou para ela, mas Sakura foi mais rápida, e com um movimento passou a lâmina da foice pelo vulto – Amém.

O vulto desapareceu em uma explosão de fagulhas multicoloridas, Sakura caiu no chão exausta. A foice voltou a ser apenas uma cruz e seus joelhos cederam enquanto ela se contorcia antes de vomitar uma boa quantidade de sangue. Ofegando, seus olhos se tingiram mais uma vez de vermelho, sua maldição vinha a tona.

Uma criança correu pela colina.

- Hey moça, eu ouvi um barulho, esta tudo bem?

Lugar errado, hora errada.

Com um grito de horror, o menino caiu quando ela cravou seus caninos do pescoço do garoto. O sangue escorreu pelo ombro dele, ela se afastou e tirou os cabelos castanhos da criança para passar sua língua pelo rastro do sangue.

Quando só restava uma casca oca ela se jogou de costas no chão, a chuva limpando o rosto sujo sem nenhum arranhão agora. Ela colocou as mãos sobre os olhos e gemeu.

- Eu sou um monstro.

* * *

**Yo minna!** Estou aqui com um novo cap., saindo do forno! :B  
Espero que gostem dele, eu realmente achei ele um pouco domal, e quero reviews com suas opniões! ÒO

**Reviews:**

Kiome Uchiha  
Obrigadinha, e sim, Sasuke-kun sempre gatão *-*'

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL**  
Ai está! Nem demorei muito, e que bom que está em seus favoritos. Espero que goste!

Só isso minna, até o proximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**O3**. Amaldiçoada.

"_Nem todo dom é benção_"

A mulher na cama soava frio. Estava agarrada com força aos lençóis brancos; os cabelos rosa caiam em sua volta, contornando seu rosto redondo.

- Ó meu Deus, ó meu Deus... – dizia alucinando. A menina ao seu lado matinha o continuo trabalho de mergulhar a toalha na água e limpar o rosto da mãe.

- Resista, resista... – ela falava como um mantra, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas pálidas – Mamãe, resista!

A mulher não podia mais agüentar, e com um suspiro ela deixou as mãos afrouxarem, a garotinha arregalou os olhos muito verdes.

- Mamãe? – chamou. Nenhuma resposta. – Mamãe? Por favor, mamãe?

Mas a mulher já estava morta, a menina gritou em desespero, agarrando a mãe pelos ombros e a balançando para um lado e para o outro.

- MAMÃE! – chamou mais uma vez.

E seu choro se tornou alto e agudo.

- Óh não, não por favor!

---

- Sinto muito querida – disse uma senhora loira pondo a mão em cima do ombro da garotinha de cabelos róseos – Sei que deve estar sendo difícil.

A menina não respondeu, seus olhos verdes se tornaram sem brilho, opacos.

- Vai passar – continuou a loura – Estou aqui para qualquer coisa, te espero no carro.

E então a mulher foi em direção a sua limusine enquanto a menina se mantia firme olhando para o túmulo, a imagem de sua mãe em cima do monumento cinzento.

- Huhu, vejo que esta bem triste, hein criança? – a voz áspera e divertida fez com que a garotinha se vira-se para uma ruiva que tinha um sorriso gentil, mas seus olhos cinzentos eram diabólicos – Sou a bruxa Karin, e você?

A menina recuou um passo e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sakura... – ela pigarreou – Você falou "bruxa"?

A ruiva sorriu.

- Sim sim Sakura, eu sou uma bruxa, uma bruxa muito poderosa.

- Mas... – Sakura olhou para os dois lados e então depois para Karin – Mamãe diz que as bruxas são malignas, que são contra Deus.

- Ó não! – falou a ruiva balançando as mãos, seu longo vestido púrpura balançou também – Eu sou uma bruxa boazinha, a favor de Deus, eu sou até mesmo uma aliada sua.

Sakura apertou os lábios desconfiada, Karin sorriu amarelo.

- Pode confiar em mim, aliais, estou aqui para te conceder um desejo.

Os olhos verdes da menina se arregalaram.

- Um desejo?

- Isso mesmo – a bruxa flutuou para trás do tumulo – Qualquer desejo.

- Mesmo? Até mesmo trazer mamãe de volta?

A ruiva sorriu e apertou os olhos cinzentos por trás de seu óclinhos meia-lua.

- É claro, mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – gritou Sakura.

- Minha querida, eu sou na verdade uma bruxa tão boa que tenho que eliminar os espíritos maus sabe? – Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Bem, mas eu estou tão ocupada, então eu gostaria que fizesse isso no meu lugar.

- Mas... – Sakura olhou para os próprios pés – Tenho apenas dez anos e como vou fazer isso?

A ruiva então se pois na frente da menina e abaixou pegando nos ombros magrelos da mesma.

- Bem, é claro que eu não te deixaria com uma responsabilidade tão grande sem ao menos te dar uma maneira de fazer isso não é? Um presente!

- Presente? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim, um dom especial de ser mais forte, rápida e com uma arma para derrotar os espiritos maus.

- Uma arma... – a menina engoliu em seco – Mamãe disse para eu não mexer em armas.

- Bem – a ruiva rolou os olhos – é uma arma especial, só machuca coisa más.

Sakura olhou para a ruiva que sorria docemente.

- E então, se eu aceitar esse "dom" e me livrar das coisas más, mamãe volta a vida?

- Exatamente – disse a ruiva – Aceita?

- Sim... – Sakura respirou fundo – Sim eu aceito.

E com uma gargalhada maléfica a bruxa beijou a menina na testa e os céus gemeram com relâmpagos cor de sangue. A terra tremeu fazendo Sakura cair no chão. Um raio caiu bem na sua frente e sumiu deixando uma pequena cruz de prata com um rubi em seu centro.

A menina olhou para os lados e depois para a bruxa.

- Onde está mamãe? – perguntou chorosa. A bruxa sorriu e apontou com as unhas pontudas para o túmulo, a chuva abafava o fraco som de batidas. Os olhos verdes de Sakura se arregalaram, ela começou a cavar desesperadamente – Mamãe... mamãe...

* * *

**MINNA!** Mas um cap. saindo do forno :B' (adora essa expressão).  
Espero que não tenham esperado muito, eu tentei ser o mais rápida possível i_i'

Obrigado por todas as reviews, vocês são uns amores!

**Reviews:**

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san  
**KHKFJHKLFHFGJ', sim, a fic é meio doida mesmo. Mas que bom que esta gostando! n_n

**N'Murasaki**  
Ola! Que bom que ficou curiosa, essa é a idéia MUHUHU ÒWO'. Fico mega feliz que esteja lendo e gostando e adorei essa expressão "maralindo" vou começar a usar hehe.

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL**  
NÃO VOU DEMORAR, PROMETO! Ç_Ç  
Que bom que consegui causar impacto, eu estava realmente preocupada pelo fato de ser uma fanfic de tema mórbido e eu não ter muita habilidade nessa área mimimi. Mas pelo jeito eu consegui um pouquinho! *o*

Bem minna, só isso. Esse cap. foi mais curtinho, e o próximo provavelmente vai ser o menor de todos. Mas o cinco eu vou caprichar!

Kisses, **doka**.


	4. Chapter 4

**O4**. Acabando o tempo.

"_Haverá um tempo, que não restara mais tempo_"

A menina gritou quando pulou da cama. Estava suada, os olhos verdes enormes. Fazia quanto tempo que aqueles sonhos não apareciam? Mas ela ainda se lembrava com clareza de seu pecado, de seu trato com a bruxa.

- Estou ficando louca. – disse, a voz rouca.

Ela saiu debaixo dos lençóis e acendeu a luz do quarto, por um segundo jurou ver a bruxa ruiva nas sombras sorrindo, mas quando olhou de novo estava apenas um canto vazio. Xingando todos aqueles que ela queria, foi até o banheiro para tomar seu banho, logo em seguida se arrumando e descendo para o café.

Estava péssima, desejava viajar de novo, como fazia sempre que se tornava um monstro. Mas ela havia acabado de retornar, por tal motivo precisava se manter ali.

Após comer as torradas, ela agarrou seu medalhão – a chave – e enfiou na mochila, indo então para seu eclipse na garagem.

Dirigindo devagar, ela tentava manter os pensamentos distantes. Tentou se concentrar na música vulgar que berrava o rádio. Algo sobre ter muito dinheiro e mulheres aos pés.

Quando chegou ao centro de ensino ela viu sua amiga loira que já a aguardava com uma carranca horrível.

- Sakura! – gritou se aproximando, a menina de cabelos rosados rolou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

- Bom dia Ino. – disse enquanto saia do carro e jogava a mochila sobre o ombro.

- Bom dia o caramba, onde você foi ontem? Deixou o pobre Sasuke sozinho!

Sakura arregalou os olhos com a lembrança do garoto novo. Oh-oh, ela havia esquecido completamente! Mordendo o lábio inferior ela sussurrou uma desculpa qualquer, mas Ino não se dava por vencida.

- Vamos, me diga o que esta a vendo! – chorou a loura, Sakura andava sem olhar para a menina.

- Eu só não estava muito bem, por isso resolvi ir para casa, só isso. – respondeu entrando na sala, ela logo identificou o moreno que olhava para a janela sonhador.

- Mentira, você esta se envolvendo em algo terrível – Ino colocou as mãos nos quadris e seguiu o olhar de Sakura até Sasuke – Huhu, parece que você não perde tempo.

Sakura voltou seu olhar para Ino e corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

- Não fale bobagens! – disse puxando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Sakurinha, minha querida, esta louca por um menino! – falou Ino em tom malicioso – Meu Deus, o que houve ontem? Você tentou alguma coisa...

- Ino! – Sakura estava mais vermelha do que nunca – Pode por favor falar baixo e parar?

Mas a loura gargalhou, Sakura ignorou enquanto ia para sua carteira, ela não precisava agüentar aquilo.

Assim que sentou ela lançou um olhar de canto até o menino que se sentava atrás dela, ele a encarava. Sakura mais uma vez corou, tendo certeza que ele a odiava por abandona-lo no ginásio.

_Droga._

Quando o sinal bateu e o professor entrou, ela retirou seu material, e sem querer deixou cair sua chave. Ela prendeu a respiração e se abaixou para pegá-la, mas Sasuke já o havia feito, ele a segurava com as pontas dos dedos e o olhou por um segundo antes de devolve-la para Sakura.

- Não sabia que era católica – ele disse, seus olhos frios a prendendo, ela engoliu em seco – A muitos pouco no Japão.

- Eu não sou – argumentou Sakura vermelha, ela agarrou a cruz e a fechou em sua mão – E aliais, me desculpe por ontem, mas tive que ir embora.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, mas depois as aliviou acenando a cabeça afirmativamente e voltando seu olhar para a janela.

Sakura respirava com dificuldade quando se virou para a lousa. Ela tentou controlar seus batimentos cardíacos descompensados e então olhou para a cruz gélida em sua mão. Ela fitou o rubi que para qualquer um deveria ser lindo de morrer.

Ela reparou como ele tinha um padrão de ondas finérrimas, e elas pouco a pouco se definhavam ficando negras.

_Estou ficando sem tempo._

Com mais um longo suspiro ela colocou a chave dentro da mochila e murmurou uma prece.

_Por favor, faça durar._

* * *

**Yo minna!** Bem, eu quero lhes informar de que estou quase terminando a fic. Óh não, não _aqui_, quer dizer, eu sempre posto um cap. depois que já tenho o próximo escrito, mas com uma chuva de inspiração eu consegui escrever quatro caps. ontem n_n, dessa forma eu já estou terminando huhu.  
Ah sim, eu vou tentar postar ainda entre três e quatro dias, o fim esta sendo realmente difícil. Não me lembro de ter comentado, mas a fic é para ter dez caps. e um final dramático haha.

Bem espero que continuem acompanhando!

**Reviews:**

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san  
O cap. anterior foi o passado da Saku-chan, como você pode notar nesse ela estava sonhando com ele huhu. E apesar de ser doida a fic, eu fico completamente feliz que esteja gostando!

**N'Murasaki  
**Obrigada mocinha maralinda! Rere, eu espero conseguir te manter curiosa huhu, a partir desse que as coisas pegam fogo (6). Continue acompanhando girl! n_n

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL  
**Yo! Bem, se ela conseguiu ou não salvar a mamys dela nós iremos descobrir futuramente, e o Sasu-kun já voltou a aparecer, e nos proximos ele vai estar toda hora ali! Espero que ame, ame, ame os proximos caps também! *-*

**Nimsay  
**Obrigadenha, espero que goste desse cap. e continue acompanhando!

Bem gente, é isso aí. Desculpem pelo cap. curtinho e sem ação, os proximos melhoram! ^-^

**Kisses, Doka.**


	5. Chapter 5

**O5**. Em chamas.

"_O fogo engole tudo que ele encontra_"

- Bom – começou o professor colocando seu caderno em cima da mesa – Hoje eu vou passar um trabalho para vocês, em duplas eu quero que vocês pesquisem sobre lendas urbanas. Eu quero isso para amanhã, afinal o festival esta chegando e queremos esse projeto logo – o professor olhou para Sasuke que parecia perdido – Senhor Uchiha, o festival da escola esta se aproximando e nossa sala será responsável por lendas urbanas, por isso estou pedindo o trabalho.

- Ah. – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.

- Bem, já que é um novato, vou te por com uma das minhas melhores alunas. Hinata? – o professor olhou para a morena na primeira carteira, ela corou bruscamente.

- Na verdade... – começou Sasuke – Eu posso escolher minha parceira? Nada contra, mas eu gostaria disso.

O professor piscou atônito.

- Claro, por que não. – respondeu.

Sasuke então cutucou Sakura, ela se virou para ele.

- Sakura, gostaria de ser minha parceira?

A menina mais uma vez corou, talvez por que nem ao menos sabia do que estavam falando, ela estava distraída demais, mas como um robô ela confirmou.

- Bem, por que vocês não se reúnem e começam aqui?

A sala foi invadida pelo som de carteiras sendo arrastadas, Sakura virou a sua e cruzou as pernas. Ainda estava meio vermelha, ela puxou seu cabelo para trás e então encarou Sasuke e seus lindos olhos piche.

- Bom Sasuke-san... por onde quer começar? – ela se sentia ridícula por nem ao menos saber de que trabalho estavam falando.

- Do começo, imagino – e então ele deu um sorriso torto, meio malicioso e sarcástico. O coração de Sakura deu um grande pulo – Lá em Hong Kong haviam muitas lendas.

- Ah! – então era do projeto do festival que estavam falando! – Bem, imagino que uma lenda de fora seja realmente interessante.

- É... lá na minha terra, nós costumávamos acreditar que as pessoas nasciam sobre signos sabe? – Sakura desviou o olhar e apertou os olhos – Signo de fogo, vento, terra e água.

- Incrível. – ela disse, apesar de não achar nada incrível. Ela sabia o quanto aquilo estava ligado com a realidade, não só pessoas, mas espíritos também.

- Sim, minha família foi sempre conhecida por ser associada ao fogo, lá em casa há muitos livros com essas estórias, talvez deveríamos ir lá depois da aula começar o trabalho.

Sakura voltou a olha-lo. Ele parecia acanhado de convidar a jovem. Ela sorriu doce.

- Acho uma ótima idéia.

E o sinal bateu.

---

A casa de Sasuke na verdade era uma mansão. Ela tinha o estilo oriental em toda parte, desde o teto até os dragões no jardim.

Sakura retirou os sapatos timidamente e então seguiu o moreno que andava com as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Você mora aqui sozinho? – ela perguntou querendo puxar assunto, o moreno virou em um corredor.

- Sim. Imagino que seja estranho uma casa tão grande e eu morando sozinho.

Os dois pararam quando Sakura começou a rir, ele se virou para ela.

- Me desculpe – ela disse corando – Eu ri por que eu também moro sozinha em uma casa bem grande, não tanto quanto a sua, mas ela caberia uma família de dez pessoas sem problemas.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, aquilo parecia ser sua marca registrada. Ele então se virou e continuou andar, até que os dois entraram em uma enorme biblioteca.

O menino então fechou a porta atrás de Sakura e abriu as janelas para que o Sol entrasse.

- Sinta-se a vontade para ver qualquer livro que quiser – ele disse – Eu não venho muito aqui então não sei aonde os de lendas estão, de qualquer forma, vamos ao trabalho.

A jovem confirmou e começou a percorrer com o dedo sobre os títulos dos livros. Alguns pareciam realmente velhos, com suas capas de couro surradas e os nomes apagados. Outros eram mais modernos, Sakura reconheceu o nome de um ou outro enquanto vasculhava.

Ela retirou um das estantes.

Era enorme, e pesado, mas ela carregava como se fosse uma pluma. Abriu a capa e olhou para as páginas amareladas, estava tudo em chinês.

- Hey Sasuke – ela chamou, o menino se aproximou com alguns passos rápidos – Você pode ler isso pra mim?

Ele tomou o livro e fez uma careta com o peso.

- Er... vamos ver, está escrito "Sobre os espíritos chineses" – ele falou e então recitou uma frase em chinês – Algo sobre os signos que eu te falei antes. Uau, você fez uma boa escolha.

Sakura sorriu sem-graça e então os dois começaram a ir em direção a mesa, mas a menina parou no meio do caminho. Ela ficou como uma estátua e então virou-se bruscamente para a porta fechada da biblioteca, como se alguém estivesse chamando.

- Sakura? – falou Sasuke. A menina voltou a olha-lo.

- Ah! – e então ela abriu sua mochila e pegou rapidamente sua chave – Sasuke, aonde é o banheiro?

- Segunda porta a direita no corredor – ele disse – Quer que eu te mostre?

- Não. – ela disse e então foi em direção a porta, a fechou com um baque e sussurrou seu pequeno feitiço.

_Água, caia nesta terra ensolarada; Vento, traga nuvens e esconda esse sol que queima; Fogo, dê-me força para o que acontecer a seguir e Terra, protege-me com sua força, ou então fecha-te sobre mim._

A chuva começou a cair, ela então balançou a cruz que traçou a linha azul turquesa pelo longo corredor. Ela a seguiu sem pestanejar. Até que por fim ela chegou até um quarto.

Abrindo a porta sem hesitar, ela ficou a cruz no chão e chamas começaram a lamber todo o aposento, uma enorme raposa de fogo surgiu, seus olhos e boca - buracos da onde labaredas azuis e verdes gritavam.

Sakura pegou a chave e ela se tornou em uma foice.

- Alma atormentada, do signo do fogo, eu lhe abençoou e lhe entrego a paz – ela então se jogou para a raposa que voou para outro canto. Sakura grunhiu e foi zumbido mais uma vez para a raposa.

A fera continuou quicando com a menina atrás dela. Sakura soltou um xingamento baixo quando sua perna foi atingida pelo fogo, causando uma queimadura grave.

Com um gemido ela parou e seus olhos se tornaram vermelho sangue, e antes que a raposa pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a foice passou por seu corpo de fogo e uma chuva de fagulha coloridas explodiu no quarto.

- Amém.

A menina então soltou a foice que voltou a ser apenas uma chave, ela examinou a perna queimada em carne viva.

- Maldição. – disse sem fôlego, a besta dentro de si começou a gritar.

- Sakura?

_Não!_

Mas antes que a menina se desse conta ela já havia agarrado Sasuke e enfiado seus dentes no pescoço dele.

* * *

Yo minna. Hoje eu estou com pressa, por isso vou fazer um comentário rápido. Esse cap. foi o maior de todos por enquanto, e finalmente chegamos até a metade da fic. Estão gostando? Mandem reviews dizendo sobre o que estão achando, se encontraram algum erro e etc. Eu escrevi já até o nono cap. e logo vou terminá-la, mas ainda estou de ouvidos abertos para sugestões.

**Reviews:**

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san  
HJGHKJGHK/ sim, eu também sou doida e adoro coisas desse gênero. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! ^^

Bem, só isso.

**Kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**O6**. Amargo.

"_Eu te dou meus lábios, prove-me quando quiser_"

O sangue amargo queimava na garganta de Sakura, era tão delicioso quanto mortal. Ela jogou o corpo dele para longe com um grunhido. Maldito seja, abençoado pelo signo do fogo que tinha um sangue tão _picante_. Mas ao mesmo tempo Sakura agradeceu, ela tinha bebido o suficiente para sua perna ficar curada, e não o suficiente para matá-lo.

Quando ficou completamente sob controle a menina arrastou o corpo inerte de Sasuke até um quarto qualquer e o jogou em cima da cama, ele parecia mais pálido do que o normal mas ainda respirava.

_Graças a Deus_.

A menina então se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou olhando pelo janela a chuva cair, logo ela ia parar, mas Sakura adorava chuva. Era como se fosse um choro de anjos, algo que ela amava. Por que ela afinal tinha que ter aceitado o "dom" da bruxa? Sua mãe...

Sua mãe agora era uma _quase_ humana. Quase, por que ela apesar de se mexer, tinha o corpo de um cadáver. Ela vivia como Sakura, com sangue. A menina sabia que muitos já haviam sido enganados pela bruxa, as criaturas eram chamadas pelos humanos de "vampiros" e diferente do que todos achavam, não eram bonitos nem incrivelmente sexis. Na verdade eram monstros terríveis.

Um murmúrio fez com que ela se virasse, ela sorriu quando o moreno começou a piscar compulsivamente. Mas seu sorriso morreu, o que aconteceria quando ele acordasse? Como ela iria explicar tudo que havia acontecido? Ela precisava de uma desculpa, e rápido.

O menino apoiou os braços na cama e sacudiu a cabeça, se sentia terrivelmente tonto e com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Os acontecimentos anteriores rapidamente vieram à tona e ele gemeu enquanto caia no travesseiro.

- Sasuke? – Sakura chamou, preocupada, ela se aproximou chorosa.

O moreno a encarou, ela não parecia nada com o monstro que o atacara instantes antes. Os olhos agora tinham o tom verde familiar, e ela parecia estranhamente triste. Ele rapidamente se lembrou que ela talvez não tivesse culpa. O que ele estava pensando? Ela não tinha culpa nenhuma!

- Sakura... – sua voz saiu arrastada e bêbada, ele pigarreou e fechou os olhos com sono – Sakura... o que aconteceu?

Que pergunta mais estúpida! Ele viu como ela abriu a boca, mas então a fechou como se mudasse de idéia, como se não tivesse coragem.

- O que você se lembra? – ela perguntou.

O que aconteceria se ele dissesse que se lembrava de tudo? Ela o machucaria? O chamaria de louco? Ele era tão inconseqüente, que falou:

- De você exorcizar uma raposa do signo de fogo e sugar meu sangue – ele viu o espanto passar pelos olhos dela – Como eu sei sobre o exorcismo e o signo de fogo? – dando um sorriso torto ele tentou se sentar na cama – Bom, minha família é abençoada pelo fogo também, então eu tenho meio que saber.

Sakura apertou os olhos. Droga! Ia ser mais difícil do que ela imaginou. Agora ela teria que dar uma explicação completa e implorar para o menino para que ficasse com a boca fechada. Mas sera que o fato de ele saber o que era ela não melhorava tudo?

- Bem... então eu não tenho que explicar coisa alguma certo? – ela já estava andando até a porta quando seu pulso foi agarrado por Sasuke.

- Bem, eu acho que já que servi de almoço eu mereço algumas respostas.

Sakura bufou e cruzou os braços no peito.

- Pergunte. – ordenou.

- Você é uma exorcista certo? Como isso aconteceu?

- Sim, eu sou e... – ela engoliu em seco – Bem, para se tornar uma exorcista tem que se fazer um pacto com uma bruxa, e foi o que eu fiz.

- A troco do que? – ele então se aconchegou nas almofadas – Eu sei pelo que eu li que ela te da uma coisa em troca.

- Na época... – Sakura pensou bem em suas palavras, ela se sentia tão a vontade falando disso. Aquilo foi tudo tão difícil, e ela nunca podia contar a ninguém – Bem, minha mãe morreu de tuberculose e a bruxa me prometeu ela de volta.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto.

- E então? – perguntou Sasuke.

- E então o que?

- Sua mãe voltou?

- Sim, mas não como antes – Sakura se sentiu desconfortável e trocou de perna – Ela tem o corpo de cadáver e vive de sangue humano.

- Como um vampiro, certo?

A menina confirmou com a cabeça.

- E você também. – não era uma pergunta.

- Só depois que eu exorcizo algum... – ela olhou pela janela – um espírito, assim pode-se chamar.

Mais uma vez o silêncio permaneceu no quarto, Sakura voltou seus olhos para Sasuke ele parecia pensativo.

- Deve ter sido difícil – ele disse – Com a descoberta.

- Sim, eu fui amaldiçoada.

- Eu entendo.

Não segurando, Sakura gargalhou.

- _Você_ entende? – ela perguntou sarcástica, Sasuke sorriu torto para ela.

- Sim, lembra que disse que me mudei por causa da família? – a menina confirmou – Bem, como abençoados pelo fogo nós temos certos poderes, e meu irmão meio que usou isso de uma forma um pouco errada.

- O quanto errada? – Sakura perguntou, subitamente interessada.

- Matando toda a minha família menos eu e fugindo.

A boca da menina se abriu pasmada, Sasuke ainda sorria.

- Eu sinto...

- Não sinta – ele disse – Eu também sou amaldiçoado, pelo fogo, e um dia eu terei minha vingança.

- Entendo – Sakura se virou e voltou a olhar pela janela. Ela achava Sasuke um quanto tolo por buscar vingança, ela também havia buscado isso no começo, mas agora a bruxa parecia só um fantasma do passado – Então, você não vai contar para ninguém sobre mim, certo?

Sakura parecia meio chateada, ela fitou com seus olhos verdes os de Sasuke. Pareciam mais quentes agora.

- Desde que me responda uma ultima pergunta. – falou brincalhão.

- Qual?

- Por que você não me matou?

Sakura sorriu.

- Você não é saboroso.

* * *

**OIE! *-*  
**  
To toda feliz hoje, meu cosplay está completo FINALMENTE! Me matei para fazer tudo mas consegui, me inspirei tanto que finalmente terminei a fic - ou seja - talvez eu poste mais rápido, vai depender dos meus cursos (teatro, espanhol e alemão) e também das minhas notas que estão lá em baixo QQQ

Mas chega de falar de mim rs.

**Reviews:**

UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL  
YO! Adoro parar em partes assim huhu. Esse pelo menos não teve um fim tão domal, mas se prepare para os próximos pois as coisas vão começar a esquentar!

**Uzu Hiina  
**Sim, de certa forma o Saskinho é amaldiçoado, só que o que a Sakura tem não pode ser transmitido pela mordida, eu quis quebrar esse tabu, hehe.

**sakusasuke  
**Quero uma casquinha dessas, ummmm ;_;

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san  
**Sim, ele descobriu. E agora? Bem, só lendo pra saber haha!

Gostaria de convidar todos vocês à acompanharem minha outra fic, que pode ser encontrada no meu perfil e atende pelo nome de "Magia". Espero que aproveitem o resto da semana, sorte para aqueles que têm provas e coragem para todos que acordam nessa madrugada gelada!

Amo vocês e encontro todos no próximo post!

**Dooka.**


	7. Chapter 7

**O7**. O amor sangra.

"_Eu te amo, eu te odeio. Me mate, me salve_"

Era particularmente cômico como nas semanas seguintes os dois se aproximaram. Sasuke era uma poça de curiosidade, ora ou outra ele começava dezenas de perguntas, às vezes sobre os dons de Sakura às vezes sobre ela mesma. Ino, muito inteligente, logo começou a acusar os dois de estarem saindo, e não demorou muito para o boato deles serem um casal se espalhasse pelo colégio inteiro. Mas quem ligava?

- Estão dizendo que estamos namorando – falou Sakura ao se sentar ao lado de Sasuke para o projeto em dupla que fariam – Que somos o mais fofo casal! Eu é claro confirmei, haha!

Sakura deu um daqueles sorrisos dela que arrancavam suspiros, um dos quentes e incrivelmente doces sorrisos. Sasuke também sorriu, sarcástico e divertido.

- Vamos convidar todos para o nosso casamento, aliais querida, já marcou a data? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e Sakura deu um soco em seu braço – Ai! Calma ai amor, espera estarmos em casa para as agressões!

Sakura gargalhou enquanto Sasuke continuava com aquele sorriso torto. Ino esbugalhou seus olhos azuis e se debruçou sobre a mesa.

- Ó. Meu. Deus! – ela disse – Vocês vão realmente se casar?

Os dois trocaram um olhar confidente.

- É claro Ino, e eu quero que você seja minha madrinha!

A loura começou a lacrimejar e deu um grande abraço em Sakura.

- Ó! Sakurinha, estou tão feliz por você!

A menina dos cabelos róseos se sentiu culpada, Ino a odiaria por semanas por ter enganado ela descaradamente. Ela pediu um "socorro" baixinho para Sasuke, mas ele parecia se divertir com a cena.

_Maldito._

Mas Sakura devia para Sasuke de certa forma, desde o pequeno incidente na casa do moreno eles meio que começaram a sair juntos. Sakura gostava de ter um amigo para conversar sobre seu "trabalho" e Sasuke parecia gostar de ter uma amiga como Sakura por que... bem, por que ela era daquele tipo de amiga que você quer ter! Do tipo mãezona, atenciosa, divertida e doce.

Mas também tinha o outro lado da estória, desde a situação _quente_ que eles passaram, Sasuke tinha servido para mais do que um simples amigo, ele também era a vitima de Sakura.

Seu sangue exótico fazia com que Sakura parasse antes de o machucar, e ele também era incrivelmente vicioso, deixando ela de quatro por ele.

Sasuke não ligava, muito, já que ele adorava a emoção de exorcizar os espíritos e também a sensação de ter seu sangue sugado era como uma incrível experiência sexual para ele.

E ele gostava muito disso.

Ele sentia queimar algo em seu peito, como a antiga chama de sua família, e ela ardia em suas veias ligando diretamente aos lábios de Sakura em seu pescoço.

Um êxtase sempre o invadia, a sensação de poder vinha até ele – não existia dor.

Só que com o passar do tempo as coisas realmente começaram a ficar estranhas. O estranho "laço de sangue" que eles mantinham estava fazendo com que os dois começassem a sentir alguma coisa a mais. Sakura sempre se sentiu atraída por Sasuke – pela sua aparência – mas agora ela também se sentia atraída por seu sorriso sarcástico, por suas piadas maldosas, por seu toque gélido, e é claro, por seu sangue.

Será que também havia algo mais ali? Amor?

O pensamento fez Sakura corar. Seria possível?

- Sakura – Sasuke colocou a mão em sua testa – Você esta vermelha, tudo bem?

O choque elétrico que foi transmitido da pele do menino para a dela, fez com que pulasse.

- Sakura?

- Estou ótima! – disse sorrindo amarelo e ficando ainda mais vermelha enquanto afundava na carteira.

Assim que o sinal bateu os dois se puseram a ir embora, mas Sakura parou. Os seus olhos ficaram sem rumo por um segundo, girando, e então Sasuke a agarrou pelos ombros, ela voltou a si.

- Temos trabalho meu futuro esposo. – ela disse, ele confirmou com a cabeça e os dois saíram correndo em direção ao estacionamento.

---

Sakura estava com Sasuke em seu colo, o pescoço dele em seus lábios. O sangue quente corria naturalmente do ferimento pela sua boca. Ela bebia tranqüila, lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo do sabor delicioso.

Seu peito batia irregular, o sentimento que ela estava se debatendo na sala estava ali, tão presente que ela podia toca-lo.

Ela o amava.

Soltando ele, ela passou sua língua pelo sangue que escorria, Sasuke soltou um assobio. Ela o soltou e então ele caiu em seu colo.

- Sasuke? – ela perguntou, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sim, ainda estou aqui.

Sakura sorriu, e ele a olhou com seus olhos escuros, levantando a mão tocou em sua bochecha.

- Acho que você esta ficando fraco demais, quem sabe devemos dar um tempo – Sakura suspirou – Eu não quero te machucar, você... é importante para mim.

Sasuke sorriu travesso.

- Por que você acha que eu faço isso? – ele perguntou, Sakura franziu a testa – Você também é importante para mim Sakura.

Ela riu, ele se levantou e pegou seu rosto em suas mão gélidas.

- Sakura, eu estou te querendo dizer isso a um tempo – ela parou e ele voltou a dar seu típico sorriso torto – Que eu faço isso, dou meu sangue, por que me importo com você – ele se aproximou, os corpos juntos, as respirações aceleradas – Por que desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, sentada aborrecida, eu me apaixonei por você.

E ele então juntou seus lábios aos dela, eles ferveram juntos e um segundo mais tarde ele desmaiou em cima da garota.

* * *

**Yo!** Estou sem tempo para comentários gigantescos, por isso vamos logo ao que interessa. Com o fim se aproximando eu estou realmente feliz que tantas pessoas estejam lendo e comentando, poxa, isso é realmente legal. Obrigada pessoal!!

Como eu ainda tenho que estudar para duas provas eu não vou poder responder as reviews nesse cap! Desculpa! No proximo eu respondo, juro.

Amo vocês meu queridos leitores.

**Doka-sama.**


	8. Chapter 8

**O8**. Egoísta.

"_Eu te amo tanto que te deixo partir_"

A chuva caia cálida. Sakura estava sentada olhando para a janela do quarto de Sasuke. Ele dormia tranquilamente, seu peito subindo e descendo regularmente. Parecia normal para quem o visse, mas Sakura sabia como ele estava mais pálido do que o normal.

Ela estava o matando.

Com um soluço baixinho ela olhou para a chave, a cruz de prata com o rubi em seu centro. Não importava o quanto ela se alimentasse, não importava o quanto ela lutasse, seu tempo estava se esgotando. Será que era justo ela estar tomando o de Sasuke também?

Com mais um soluço ela se aproximou da cama do menino e percorreu com o dedo por seu tórax coberto pela camiseta do colégio. Como ela o queria, como ela podia não ter percebido ainda? Estava louca por ele! Desde quando? Ele parecia ser parte de tudo que ela lembrava, como se sua vida tivesse começado quando ele chegou.

Como uma cura.

_Ou uma doença._

Ela arrancou os lençóis da cama e se enfiou com ele, se cobriu e abraçou o menino que ronronou como um gato. Sakura deu um sorriso, como ela gostava quando ele fazia isso. Mas as coisas tinham que acabar ali, ela sentiria falta de tudo aquilo.

---

O menino se revirou na cama. Ele abriu os olhos só para se deparar com uma coisa cor-de-rosa agarrada a si mesmo. Ele identificou os longos cabelos de Sakura dispersados pela cama inteira. Ela repousava, o rosto pálido tranqüilo, os olhos se movendo por baixo das pálpebras – inquietos.

Tocando o rosto da menina de leve ela abriu as grandes orbes verdes rapidamente. Se colocou sentada na cama com um uivo e então jogou a cabeça para frente e agarrou com as mãos.

- Sonho ruim? – perguntou Sasuke.

Sakura se virou para ele e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Muito ruim – disse com a voz esganiçada e então se pois de pé e arrumou a roupa desalinhada – Acho que eu já vou indo então.

Mas ele não deixou que ela partisse, agarrando o pulso da menina ele a forçou a se virar para ele.

- Sakura – começou, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha cética. Como se a doce garota tivesse morrido com o pesadelo que tivera a pouco – Eu sinto muito por ter, ummm, desmaiado.

- Tudo bem, o gosto não estragou.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Imagino que não, e então, nós estamos juntos?

Sakura se soltou e colocou as mãos nos quadris, deu um sorriso debochado.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bem, eu me declarei para você – ele encarou as próprias mãos – E imagino que você sinta o mesmo...

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada alta, como um relincho e então puxou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Sentir o mesmo? Não me faça rir Sasuke! Por favor, você é apenas meu refrigerador portátil. – Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sakura, o que você esta falando? Por que esta sendo tão...

- Má? – Sakura completou a frase e jogou um olhar superior – Bem, é assim que eu sou. Sou má, eu mato pessoas e as como no café da manhã – ela soltou mais uma gargalhada com a piada – Na verdade eu logo acabaria com você se você não viesse com essa bobagem de "ai eu estou apaixonado por você e blá blá blá" – dando um olhar cruel ela terminou – Bem, eu acho que isso é um adeus.

E ela se virou e foi embora, ela foi o mais rápido que pode para que Sasuke não notasse como ela estava desabando ali mesmo.

* * *

**OLÁ!** Primeiro não me matem pelo cap pequeno ok?! Os dois ultimos também não são muito grandes, em compensação eu tenho novidades! Graças as minhas provas estarem acabando, eu vou postar os outros dois mais rápido. Planejo que sexta e segunda-feira. Tudo bem minna? ^^

**Reviews:**

N'Murasaki  
Yo! Adorei sua review maralinda hoho. Sinto por ter acabado com o romance tão rápido, mas logo ele volta com uma pequena dose de drama, espero que entenda.

**Princess of ocean  
**Isso não é justo! Eu sempre quis ser rosa, fique com a cor roxa e deixe o meu rosa em paz ok! u_u  
Comentários inúteis a parte, obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que goste do cap!

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san  
**O Sasu-kun não é saboroso, é uma _delicia_! JGHJHFJKGKDF/ *sasukete* è-é'

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL  
**_"Eu não sou saboroso? Eu não sou saboroso? .-." _Ó MEU DEUS! Eu ri tanto imaginando isso! Que bom que gostou, e caps com finais domal são os melhores huhu.

BEM GEMTEEEE, espero que possa encontrar vocês em breve. Momentos finais se aproximam, como a estória ira terminar?

**Kisses, Doka-sama.**


	9. Chapter 9

**O9**. Rubi de Sangue.

"_Começa com sangue, termina com sangue_"

Duas semanas se passaram. Era inacreditável como Sakura podia ser fria. Ela evitava o maximo possível falar ou ter qualquer contato com Sasuke, além do escolar é claro. Ino percebeu, e isso quer dizer que toda a escola também percebeu.

E então eles não eram mais o casal fofo.

Sasuke tentou falar com ela, uma, duas, três vezes! Todos os dias ele lutava por um pouco de atenção da mesma, e levava como brinde um grande toco para ele aprender a nunca mais confiar em alguém que tinha feito um pacto com uma bruxa. Mas ele continuava.

Como poderia parar? Ele amava Sakura cegamente, e sabia que ela não era daquele jeito! Ela não podia ser.

Mas daí as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Quando as duas longas semanas se passaram, Sakura começou a ter uma série de desmaios. Começou com uma pequena tontura, uma cegueira momentânea, até o estado em que ela se encontrava agora. Desacordada desde o primeiro período até o fim do dia. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Sakura sabia ser cruel, mas seu tempo com Sasuke fez ela mudar. Fez ela pelo menos ter mais vontade de mudar.

Ela não se alimentava desde o dia em que tinha dito para o menino "adeus" ela já estava consciente de que morreria. Mas quem se importava? Toda vez que pensava nisso seus pensamentos voavam para sua mãe em Paris, uma meio-humana que se alimenta de sangue e cheira a morte, como ela pode fazer aquilo com a própria mãe?

- Senhor Uchiha, você pode levar o dever de casa para a Haruno na enfermaria? – perguntou o professor.

Sasuke confirmou, ansioso, e voou para a enfermaria. A médica não se encontrava, e por trás de uma cortina leitosa se encontrava seu anjo de cabelos rosa-chiclete.

Ela respirava alto, pela boca, suava e tinha constantes arrepios.

Sasuke se perguntava que doença ela tinha. Por ser uma vampira não deveria ser imortal? Balançou a cabeça e pensou em acorda-la, mas a idéia fugiu de seus pensamentos, aquela era a única hora em poderia aproveitar a companhia da menina sem ser ameaçado por um daqueles terríveis olhares assassinos.

Desejava toca-la, passar os dedos por suas bochechas... lábios. Mas isso poderia acorda-la e ele não desejava isso. Colocando o dever em cima da mesa ele a observou como se fosse uma obra de arte.

- Por que Sakura?

Mas ela não respondeu, só tremia na cama, sonhando com algo assustador demais para ser posto em palavras.

O menino passou a mãos pelos cabelos confuso. O que ele havia feito? Ele a havia magoado? Virando-se para a janela encontrou um pequeno instrumento. Ele lembrava dele claramente, era uma chave que Sakura usava para eliminar os espíritos maus.

A pegou e a analisou. Ela parecia diferente, a pedra em seu centro não tinha mais o vermelho sangue brilhante, era como se estivesse fosca, como se estivesse morrendo.

O barulho na cama fez com que ele soltasse o instrumento e olhasse para a sua amada, ela parecia prestes a acordar, e a única coisa que Sasuke pensou foi:

_Eu tenho que sair daqui._

---

Passando os dedos, folheando as páginas do seu antigo livro de contos chineses, ele buscava loucamente algo que fizesse sentido. Por que afinal a pedra parecia definhar? A pergunta não lhe saia da cabeça desde que ele a vira.

Seus olhos se prenderam em um desenho a mão no livro. Ele reconheceu a cruz com um pedra de onde linhas surgiam em suas laterais até seu centro.

_Rubi de Sangue_ se lia no topo da página, ele começou a ler. Os olhos cada vez maiores devido as palavras, como um rito de fantasmas. O terror fez com que ele tremesse, tinha que achar Sakura! Não podia ser tarde demais!

E correu em direção a porta.

_Rubi de sangue é a pedra localizada na foice dos exorcistas, é também o responsável pela amostra do tempo de vida de seu dono. Quanto mais escura a pedra, mais a morte se aproxima._

_O sangue faz com que o tempo aumente, mas ele continua correndo, não a nenhum exorcista que tenha chegado até os 25 anos._

* * *

**Yo!** Uma semana sem postar, ahhh! Desculpa gente, eu achei que férias seriam sinal de tranquilidade, mas não é o que está acontecendo. Estou sem tempo (de novo). Reviews ficam para o proximo junto com o fim da estória. O que será que vai acontecer? Descubram em A morte não é tão ruim, cap 09.

**Kisses. Doka-sama.**


	10. Chapter 10

**1O**. Fim.

"_A morte não é tão ruim_"

A menina ofegou. Ela andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente, mais até do que o normal. Se jogando no chão ela começou a vomitar sangue e todo o seu almoço. Se mirou na poça vermelha e viu como estava horrível; a palidez assombrosa, as enormes bolsas roxas abaixo dos olhos, os cabelos sujos e parecia feita de papel, como se a qualquer toque ela pudesse se rasgar.

Jogou-se mais uma vez no chão, ela sentia seu corpo dolorido, sentia-se terrivelmente fraca e como se não tivesse mais motivo para estar lá. E se tivesse sido diferente? E se ela tivesse continuado a vida, estudado, arranjado um emprego, se casado e sido feliz? Ela apertou os lábios irritada, ela não queria esse pensamento no fim.

No fim.

Ela pegou as duas palavras e se assustou com o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava morrendo! Realmente morrendo! Não no sentido de alguns dias, mas no sentido de agora! Ela não iria sobreviver até o anoitecer, e o desespero por causa da descoberta a tomou. As lágrimas vermelhas desceram pelo seu rosto.

Lágrimas de sangue.

Iria morrer sozinha, ela merecia isso. Mas com um grunhido ela não estava mais sozinha. Primeiro foi só uma sombra, um fruto da imaginação, mas agora era real. Ele estava lá. Tão vivo que sua mão quente queimou na pele pálida dela.

- Sakura? – ele chamou.

Sua voz era doce, mais ainda assim preocupada. Sakura não podia estar mais feliz, afinal ela não iria morrer sozinha. Que maravilhosa forma de morrer! Sorrindo, ela reuniu todas as sua forças para sussurrar palavras ao seu amado.

- Ola Sasuke – disse – Como me encontrou?

Ela viu ele desviar os olhos, ele fazia isso sempre quando algo o irritava.

- Quem sabe minha maldição também possa ser útil.

Ela riu, e isso causou uma crise de tosse sangrenta. Tudo começou a ficar cinza, o céu escurecido da chuva que ela havia provocado, parecia dominar sua visão. Mas de uma forma linda, de uma forma brilhante e mágica!

Como se ela estivesse indo para o paraíso.

O sabor quente em seus lábios a despertou, a imagem ficou mais nítida ainda com a cinzenta sombra da morte a cobrindo.

- Você vai ficar bem – disse Sasuke, o pulso ferido erguido na boca da menina, o sangue escorrendo – Agora tudo vai ficar bem.

O gosto era bom, mas não era suficiente. E Sakura estava sem forças para arrancar a cabeça de Sasuke, ela também não queria aquilo. Desejava morrer, não ferir mais ninguém, ser finalmente castigada por seus pecados.

- Sasuke – ela falou ainda sorrindo – Eu vou morrer.

- Eu sei! – ele guinchou – Eu sei sobre o rubi de sangue, e o meu sangue vai te dar tempo!

Então ele sabia! Mas isso só deixava as coisas mais divertidas. Abrindo um sorriso ainda maior ela disse:

- Sasuke, eu não tenho mais tempo. O sangue não vai adiantar.

- TEM QUE ADIANTAR!

Sasuke se pegou gritando, as maçãs do rosto úmidas de lágrimas que ele pensou que não existiam mais, que haviam secado a tempos, mas estavam ali.

- Sasuke....

A visão de Sakura escureceu, ela não sentia mais nada. O garoto pressionou seus lábios aos dela.

- Eu acabei de te ganhar Sakura! Eu não posso te perder!

E fechando os olhos Sakura deu um ultimo suspiro, e sussurrou para seu doce coração:

_A morte não é tão ruim._

---

O menino estava sentado no gramado na frente de uma lápide fria e cinzenta, os olhos negros nunca foram tão frios. Um gato preto de olhos dourados tremia de frio, ele aconchegou-se no colo do moreno.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes na frente do túmulo até sentir Pesadelo - o gato - se erguer e sibilar para algo na escuridão. Ele se levantou e encarou a mulher ruiva, ela rodava um guarda-chuva e sorria maleficamente.

- Ola criança, você esta um bocado triste, não?

* * *

**Bem gente,** é isso. Sei que muitos querem me matar por não por um "Felizes para sempre", outros vão gostar, outros vão se perguntar como tudo aquilo acaba. Sasuke vai pedir sua amada de volta, mesmo sabendo o preço? Sasuke vai encarar a morte? Isso eu deixo para vocês imaginarem.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigado a todos os leitores, vocês são lindos hihi.

**Reviews:**

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san  
Oi! Que bom que gostou dos caps. anteriores, não pude salvar a Saku-chan, mas espero que goste do fim! ^^

**Princess of ocean  
**Ela mooooooooooorreu! Mas espero mesmo assim que você goste!

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL  
**Demorei só um pouquinho rs. Espero que tenha gostado da fic!

Bem, a todos aqueles que comentarem agora, eu responderei por e-mail e espero que todos tenham gostado! Convido vocês para lerem minha outra fanfic, e logo estarei com uma nova hehe!

Bjoks.

**Doka-sama**


End file.
